


Love at First Sight

by sujpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, actor ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujpeach/pseuds/sujpeach
Summary: "I've never believed in love at first sight until I met you."Complete strangers crossing paths is just an everyday thing. Rather common; however, to feel a little spark just by that? Not exactly. Vacations are meant to be a temporary enjoyment after all, but what if they long for more? Will they bring  the same feelings back to their motherland, or will everything only remain in Da Nang, Vietnam?





	1. Before They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work and it was originally uploaded on Twitter (@ongnielaus). If you were a reader before, please note that I have made some minor and major amendments to all chapters :)

Waking up from the sound of an annoying alarm, he reaches out a hand with both eyes still shut, dropping almost everything on the table in search of a phone just to off that freaking alarm.

 

“God damn it just 5 more mi-,” his thoughts got held back the moment the door to his room creeps open slowly.

 

A soft and feminine voice fills in the quiet room, “Seongwu ah?” earning a hum.

 

“Could you please use the bathroom first? I’ll prepare breakfast,” the latter whispers clear enough for him to hear, then shuts the door without waiting for a response.

 

“God damn it why did I choose an 8 am flight-,” grumbling, he reluctantly drags himself off the bed and straight to the bathroom.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

Sitting on the sofa, he asks, “Need help with toasting bread?”

 

“No, thank you. Instead, please call your manager now and settle your drama offers with Fantagio. Stop being fussy over choosing scripts! You’re chosen as lead roles for all anyway,” she responded without turning her head back from making pancakes.

 

“What do you understand? Aish. Dramas I reject never rate high for a reason, you know? Their storyline sucks.”

 

“More like because the Nation’s Constellation wasn’t the lead actor of any of them. Let’s be true here, people nowadays only watch dramas for the face and appearance, not just their storylines,” she holds up her spatula and spins it in circles as she spoke.

 

“Wow wow wow. I’m getting complimented on such a fine morning! Especially coming from a devil? Beyond shook,” he says as he sips his coffee, and immediately earns a smack on his head by the latter, causing him to spill some.

 

After breakfast, he disguises himself up with a mask and a cap as his parents did a final checking before locking up all the luggage they’re bringing with them.

 

“Ready to go?,” Mrs. Ong asks in a sweet smile.

 

“Of course, shall we?” he offered his mom to link arms as they went to fetch a cab.

 

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

Having to wake up so early even though he finished his schedules way past midnight yesterday, Seongwu only found out that he fell asleep the moment they were seated after being awakened by the terrible turbulence.

 

“A 5 hours long flight seems like a good nap time for you, huh?” his sister pushes him by the shoulder, earning chuckles and cute pinches on the cheeks from her beloved boyfriend who finds her cute for doing just anything at all.

 

“Stop being lovey-dovey in front of my salad if yall’re gonna sit next to me the next time. It’s disgusting,” he shrugs as he folds his arms, leaning against the armrest while his eyes dodge the horrible sight.

 

Well, little did he know what love is, or what it even means. Wait, Seongwu, wait. It’s almost your turn. Just not yet.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

Upon arrival at their hotel only did they decide on their rooming plans. As someone who does not fancy being alone, Seongwu kind of hoped to share rooms with his sister’s boyfriend, which was obviously an instant “ _No_.” from his sister.

 

“Okay fine I get it, you don’t have to pout and cling onto his arms and glare at me like that. IT WAS JUST A QUESTI-,” his sister flicked his forehead and went off dragging his giggly boyfriend immediately before he could even finish his sentence.

 

“Great. All alone. AGAIN,” he thought to himself as he takes the lift up to his room.

 

A queen-sized bed all to himself, he dives into it and makes imaginary snow angels until he finds his sweetest spot to feel comfortable. He stops and sighs.

 

“So, they self-declared a ‘relaxing day’ on MY planned trip which I paid for entirely, leaving me all alone. Amazing,” he felt dumbfounded.

 

“‘ _Relaxing day_ ’ my ass, just call it ‘ _couple day_ ’ or ‘ _dating day_ ’ or-” he buries his head into the pillow and screams “ ‘LEAVING ONG SEONGWU ALONE DAY’!”

 

Dragging the last word for a long time, he finally sets his face free from the pillow and takes a deep breath.

 

“Perfect way to release stress,” he exhales as he almost mutters the last words.

 

“Alone? It’s okay. My camera’s my forever best friend. It will never ditch me,” he picked his best friend up and immediately exited the hotel in a mask and baseball cap. 

 

He thought that a short stroll alone would turn out to be ‘relaxing’ for him.

 

Alone.

 

Maybe.

 


	2. Third Wheelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated meeting of two souls finally came. After being ditched by their family and friends respectively, they've just so happen found a companion from one another, as if it was all a plan. God's plan.

Walking blindly without any source for navigation, he slowly admires the beauts of Da Nang, Vietnam. His mouth forms an o-shape in awe at the gorgeous strand of bloomed trees that were beautifully decorated with lights and lanterns. He instinctively fishes out his camera and takes a few shots of the park as he strolls.

 

At the sound of the camera’s ‘click’, a flock of pigeons that were happily munching away some breadcrumbs scattered around the floor began to fly away.

 

“Gosh, I know it’s peaceful but is it THAT silent?,” Seongwu said as he took a step back, gritting his teeth in guilt.

 

Out of no where, a stranger responds, “Yep, and you scared those birdies away. But that’s okay. Since the cats are still here, I shall forgive you,” as he giggled and claps, as if dusting off the remaining breadcrumbs from his hands.

 

Blinking several times as if buffering the situation, Seongwu pulls up his mask a little higher and asks, “You’re... Ko- Korean?,” which he receives a nod and smile as an answer.

 

 _Shit. He’s Korean too._ Seongwu hesitates to engage with his initiative conversation, in case he exposes himself and gets into trouble. No one wishes to get into a mess during a holiday right? At least no one who works for Fantagio would.

 

“And... what are you doing here?,” was what left those dumb lips of Seongwu’s, which he regrets letting escape almost immediately. Seongwu lets out a short sigh as he shuts his eyes close, already feeling the embarrassment beforehand.

 

“Va- Vacation? Obviously?,” the man chuckled while covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“When I heard you speaking Korean, I thought it was nice to meet another Korean here. What’s your name? Mine’s Daniel. Kang, Daniel,” the stranger smiles as he reaches out his right hand after wiping it on his jeans several times, as if asking for a handshake.

 

Seongwu hesitates for a while, _“to or not to... ?,”_ he thought, but returned the handshake after a few seconds that was seemingly long anyway. “I- uh, my name is hm...,” he stuttered.

 

“Ss.. Seongwu,” he managed in the end.

 

“Seongwu! Nice to meet you! You seem.. My age? I’m a 96-liner, how bout you?,” the curious boy asks, clueless about the other’s concerns.

 

“Ah, I’m a 95-liner, I’m a hyung then. Where are you originally from, Da... Daniel? Aussie?,” Seongwu releases the grip on the hands.

 

Daniel chuckles first, shaking his head a little bit too enthusiastically, “No, no, no. I’m pure Korean. Busan! How bout you?,” he rests all his weight onto his right foot as he politely puts his hands together and bows a little.

 

“Ahh, I’m from Incheon, and your name...,”

 

“Ah, too many people couldn’t pronounce it right so I got fed up with that that I had to change it... Is that bad? Did I just make a bad first impression?,” he genuinely asks as he scratches his head. “I mean, my mother gave me my birth name, so...”

 

Laughing, Seongwu quickly responded, “No! Not at all. Don’t worry, I can totally relate to that. In fact, I face the same problem on a daily basis! Except I can’t ever change my name because it’s my last,” he pats on the younger’s shoulder, hoping it would comfort him a little from the harmless concern he was having before.

 

“Really? And what is it?,”

 

“Ong,” he smiles a little as he waits for the other to question him about the rare surname, if Daniel can even see that smile behind the mask and oh-

 

 _“Oh fuck,”_ Seongwu thinks _. “Shit, he probably-“_

 

“O- Ong? Ong... Ong Seongwu?,”

 

 _“Oh no,”_ Seongwu thinks again. _"So much for making friends, huh."_

 

“Thats.... thats actually unique! I’ve never heard of that surname before,” Daniel responds, genuinely shocked.

 

Seongwu gasps softly, not sure in relief or... _“He doesn’t know me? Does he not watch dramas or something?,”_ Seongwu felt a tad bit disappointed bout that, thinking that he should work harder now... but it’s okay, maybe this dude really doesn’t watch any sorts of series.

 

“Are you often in Korea?,” Seongwu asked.

 

“Yes, of course. All year long.”

 

_“Thats strange. Maybe he really isn’t a drama person. But damn, I’m THE fucking Nation’s Constellation, how could he not-“_

 

Seongwu’s thoughts got cut off when the younger softly pats his shoulders and gestures, as if asking if he wants to take a stroll together, which Seongwu smiled to and proceeded to walk beside Daniel.

 

“Fine dust, huh?,” Daniel points at the lower part of his own face, referring to the mask Seongwu’s wearing.

 

Well, Daniel doesn’t even know who this man is. A complete stranger to him after all. Seongwu decided that it’s fine to reveal his face to this innocent boy, since it’s pretty quiet and empty in the park anyway. Well, it's also a good time for some fresh air too.

 

Removing the mask, Seongwu sheepishly grins in embarrassment at the lie, “Ha..Haha. Yeah. Fine dust...,” which in return, was received with an unexpected loud gasp. Okay, maybe because it was just really quiet, but according to Seongwu, it was really, _really_ loud.

 

Brows raising, Seongwu gave off a rather confused expression.

 

“Ah, I mean.. I didn’t expect this- this... face... at all,” his fingers folded, about to point it at his face but a metaphorical strange force pulls it down, making him unable to in the end, “before you took your mask... off,” he puts his hand back down and scratched his head nervously while tilting it down.

 

A small smile could be seen from the younger, as Seongwu stole glances before he completely tilts away from sight.

 

 _Cute._ Seongwu chuckles right after hearing what the blonde said about him. Of course he is god damn used to having his face, or rather entire existence, practically worshipped by many, but not so sure why, he blushed so much at Daniel’s words and reaction, that it made him blush up to his nape.

 

Well luckily for him, Daniel’s head was still tilted down so he couldn’t see the redness covering his face. “Hey, thanks and,” Seongwu gently pulls the latter’s chin up with a finger without turning his head.

 

“You’re pretty cute too, I must say,” Seongwu turns Daniel’s head and also his own’s, simultaneously.

 

Locking an intense eye contact for about 5 seconds, Seongwu's finally defeated as he couldn’t handle the shyness any longer. He softly pushes him away by the chin and laughs aloud while hopping forward.

 

“Oh my god that was so cringy I-,” he literally cringes as he looks back at the younger who dashed up to his pace.

 

“I must agree that was, sorta,” Daniel said, sheepishly smiling away.

 

“Anyway,” Daniel fans his fired up cheeks and proposes a change of topic, “why are you here alone though?”

 

“Ah. I’m here with my family, but my parents and sister are all out dating. So here I am, out here living the loner’s life,” Seongwu shrugs as he points his camera to the nearby lake. “How about you?”

 

“Ah. I’m here on a trip with two of my friends, and they’re out on their own for today,”

 

“I see we’re both stuck in the same situation, ey?”

 

Daniel tilts his head a little, “Not really... Hm, they’re tiring and complicating though. But yeah, most of the time I feel like a third-wheeler so... true enough,” Daniel rubs his chin with a thumb.

 

“It’s okay, I’d date you, even if its for a day,” Seongwu boldly winks at the boy.

 

God, Daniel’s cheeks got redder than it already was and Seongwu’s enjoying the sight of it. “Ye- Yeah, sure, I guess,” he lowered his head once again.

 

“Hm, how bout a date by the beach?,” the panicky boy tries to initiate.

 

Seongwu hesitates. There’s no way he could use the ‘fine dust’ excuse by the beach? He means like, who even wears a mask by the beach? No one! He thinks again, ready to reject the offer,

 

“I don’t thi-,” he pauses, heart wanting to just go for it, mind telling him that it isn’t a very good idea.

 

Seconds tick by and the amount of time Seongwu has used to pause his sentence’s just making the latter confused. He raises a brow just as Seongwu’s about to talk.

 

“I-,”

 

“Its okay if you don’t want to!,” Daniel took a step back as he raised his hands about to wave goodbye and leave, “It’s probably a little uncomfortable to hang out with a total strang-,”

 

“Wait, no! I don't feel uncomfortable around you or something, I’m just uncomfortable with...” Seongwu thinks and thinks. No, he can’t say he can’t show his face to people. Like why? Because of his godly looks? Daniel would think he’s too full of himself. Even he himself thinks Daniel may kill more lives with that look of his. He thinks again... He flicks his fingers softly from his back.

 

“Crowds. I can’t really go between crowds, you know? Hm, does it make sense?”

 

“Of course it does!” the younger walks back closer once again, “maybe you’re a little claustrophobic, but don’t worry hyung. The beach is really empty! Trust me, I was already here for 5 days and I heard our winter break doesn’t collide with the locals’ holidays so thats why!”

 

Seongwu’s eyes lit up at each passing word and he nods enthusiastically after that. Daniel chuckles at such an overjoyed reaction, “And I thought you were the least interested,”

 

“No! I really do want to go!,” Seongwu immediately slings his camera across his shoulders and screamed “Let’s go!,” pointing up to the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's going fine so far! Constructive judgments are very much welcomed as I wish to improve too! ^^


	3. Let's Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both still curious of one another, they decide to proceed with an impromptu plan to hang out for a while. Their day goes by oddly smooth, both enjoying each other's presence from the very beginning and longs for more once it ends.

Geared up in his swimwear that he initially brought to take a swim at the indoor pool, he glances at Daniel while hugging himself, insecure of being in a rash guard in front of a barely-even-friends _friend._

 

“Hey... Uh, so... you ain’t changing?,” he said as he slowly releases himself off his own arms rather reluctantly. He just had a thought that it was unfair for him since Daniel gets to see him in that kind of attire and he didn’t. _Well, it's sort of a give and take, you know?_

 

“Yeah, I should too,” Daniel says as he immediately strips off his shirt while walking alongside Seongwu.

 

Blinking twice, Seongwu quickly turns to the front with his eyes still as wide as when he first saw what’s happening in front of his holy eyes.

 

God damn it, he did NOT see that coming at all. Slowly, Daniel overtakes his slow pace as he jogs slowly towards the shore to drench himself in the sea.

 

From behind, Seongwu admires the latter’s physique while slowly approaching.

 

 _“Damn, how’s that cute face attached to that god damn body?,”_ he thought long enough to daze off until he felt a little sprinkle on his face.

 

“Hey! Are you gonna stand there and daydream all day long during your vacay?,” Daniel screamed out loud as he ran over to push the older into the sea, running away immediately after.

 

As light as a feather, Seongwu trips and falls backwards into the sea water and choked on some too. Getting up, he immediately chased after the other, which is obviously impossible to succeed as you compare the ratio of Seongwu’s stamina to Daniel’s amount of muscles.

 

“GOD DAMN IT YOU WIN, NOW COME BACK! I CAN’T WALK ANY... Further...” he huffs and puffs as he rests his hands on his knees.

 

Giggly as ever, the younger came rushing, and pulls the older down to the soft sand to lie down for a while.

 

A loud thud could be heard, but with Daniel’s arm across his shoulders, the almost petite man’s back barely even felt the impact as the broad shoulders of the younger practically covered his back entirely.

 

“Damn, you’re huge. I feel smol,” Seongwu gave off a cute gesture as he curls himself up like a cinnamon roll and pouts at Daniel, leaning fully onto the bare skin of the younger’s.

 

“Did you just aegyo me?,” Daniel laughed aloud, “Not that I’m complaining, though,” he softly caressed Seongwu’s cheeks with the back of his hand before resting his arm behind his nape.

 

The younger’s gaze suddenly changes into a soft and admirable one. He moves his arms a little to lean more towards Seongwu as he wraps almost the whole of the boy with his big arms, closing the slightest gap between them. As if he finds Seongwu so precious that he needs to protect at all costs, he doesn’t let his grip loose.

 

Seongwu shifts to lie sideways, facing Daniel. He makes his head comfortable as he uses the younger’s shoulder (or rather huge ass biceps) as a pillow and started chatting away.

 

Spending an hour to two just on talking about personal stuffs, from birthdays to interests to favourite foods to just anything as they like while just lying side by side by the beach, until...

 

“I’m still in University, how bout you? I’m guessing you’re already working since you mentioned that this trip’s a treat from you to your family,”

 

Seongwu gulps hard as the thoughts of, _“Should I just reveal it to him now...,”_ kept running through his head.

 

 _No, I need to keep it lowkey,_  he shuts his eyes hard,

 

 _but he seems nice though..._ he raises an end of his lips

 

“Ah, is it confidential?,” Daniel says as he notices the similar long pause and discomfort Seongwu had similarly from before.

 

Seongwu actually didn’t mind telling Daniel, after all he seems fine in general... Or perhaps he’s just being biased right now, but if it wasn’t for his experience from before...

 

“Actually, you may not even believe me if I tell you this,” earning puppy eyes from the younger, full attention on him, “Since you couldn’t recognise me from the beginning”

 

Seongwu coughs first, clearing his throat as if a major revelation is about to be exposed, while Daniel attentively raises a brow from the previous words the older had just said, “I’m... I’m actually an actor?,”

 

Daniel’s jaws drops as his free hand rises to cover his mouth simultaneously, “Wait-,” he stops to gasp.

 

“Is that why you needed a mask?,” Seongwu nodded, smiling sheepishly.

 

Out of a sudden and totally out of no where at all, the situation became so messy. Daniel gets up so suddenly, making Seongwu jump in surprise. “Wait what- what’s happening?,” which Daniel ignored and pulls Seongwu by the arm instead.

 

Grabbing all their belongings rushingly, he carefully drags the older away to a sheltered area without saying a word. Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh at every move Daniel makes next. That kid was being so extra, so so extra as he overly reacted to almost everything and anything.

 

He turns and hides together with Seongwu every time someone passes by;

he steps in front of Seongwu, hands put to the back of the older as if to hug him from the front whenever he hears some noise (even if it meant just a bird chirping);

but what’s most shocking is when he shoos a cat away and shushing the poor creature to stop meowing, because this overgrown kid says that “Meowing will attract people to come!”

 

“Daniel, not everyone’s a _you_ ,” Seongwu says, laughing.

 

If Seongwu were to learn something about Daniel right on the spot, it was that he has a huge heart for cats. This dude has patted every single cat they walked past since the moment they met. However, if Seongwu says he doesn’t find it cute, he would be lying.

 

Daniel, the personal bodyguard of actor Ong Seongwu, has finally found the safest path to the locker room, avoiding every single living being, be it human, animal and if possible, even insects (because of his own fear of them).

 

Grabbing Seongwu’s mask and cap from the locker, he hurriedly wears it on for Seongwu without asking, then adjusts the nose area of the mask carefully, “There, now you’re safe, right?”

 

Chuckling, Seongwu nods and allows the younger to drag him outside again. Hand in hand, their fingers intertwines as if it was only a natural thing to do.

 

As the sun slowly sets, they stroll while having random talks instead of admiring the country they were at right now. Unintentionally, they soon come across a familiar building.

 

Both of them stop at the same time, as if by instinct.

 

“Hm, where are you staying at? Maybe I should walk you there...,” Daniel says as he scratches his head. A slight pink creeps up his cheeks that Seongwu couldn’t help but coo at the younger’s behavior.

 

“I’m the older one here, though,” Seongwu says as he lowers his upper body and tilts his head up to look at the younger’s face that was facing down shyly.

 

“Bu- But, I mean... I don’t mind though...,” Daniel stattered quite a lot, making Seongwu giggle even more.

 

“Maybe I should be the one walking you,” Daniel shook his head hardly, “No! I should!,” he turns to look around and proceeds to whisper without removing his eyes from observing the surrounding, “You’re the celebrity here, so I should protect yo-,”

 

Daniel couldn’t finish his sentence when he feels a soft and quick peck on his right cheek, causing him to freeze for a few seconds. Blinking a few times, Daniel slowly turns his head to face Seongwu who was putting his mask back on while smiling cheekily.

 

“Since you insist, thank you then! I’m actually staying in this hotel,” Seongwu scrunches his nose as he waves and proceeds to walk in. However, he was immediately stopped by the grip of the younger’s by the arm, making him turn right back again.

 

“But I’m also-,” Daniel’s words were cut off by two loud and noisy men coming in their way, much to Seongwu's surprise.

 

“Daniel! What have you been doing while we’re gone?,” one of them screamed aloud while skipping his way there, as if teasing him for being ditched.

 

This guy also has a mask on, making Seongwu curious on how he looks like. However, the more Seongwu stares at the said person, the more he looks familiar. Somehow, Seongwu thinks he have seen this man somewhere somehow, but he just can't seem to remember where or when and how.

 

Mid thought, the stranger - seemingly Daniel's friend that's most probably one of the two friends he previously mentioned before, suddenly said aloud, a little too loudly, _“_ OH SHIT ISN’T HE _-"_.

 

“OH MY GOD IS THIS ONG-,” Daniel quickly covered the mouth of another man that’s approaching.

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ,” the second man whispers out his screams while hitting Daniel with a hand and covering his mouth with the other as soon as Daniel releases his.

 

“You know who Seongwu hyung is?,” Daniel whispers back, loud enough for Seongwu to hear the conversation.

 

“I mean who the fuck DOESN’T?,”

 

“Wait how bout you jjae, do you kno-,” as soon as Daniel turns to the first man mentioned, he soon realises that his friend was frozen since the very beginning, explaining the unusual silence from the boy who's usually the noisiest in the gang.

 

“Oh. My. God,” the boy finally unfreezes as he took the handshake offered by Seongwu in a slow motion.

 

“Oh no, I should be the one saying that... I’m a huge fan of you since your debut album _**Another**_! I even have your membership... Oh my god, I can’t believe this,”

 

“Oh no I’m a huge fan of _your_ latest highschool drama, it’s just SO good,”

 

“Guys...?,” Daniel interrupts by putting his hand in between both their faces causing them to stop and turn to him.

 

Without saying a single word, both the stars mouth the exact same words, both of their eyes still widen in shock, and hands still holding onto one another from their earlier handshake. As if screaming at Daniel without a sound, they both mouth on sync,  _“HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW HIM?,”_

 

He ignores the fact that both of them were still utterly in shock at the presence of one another, and proceeds to push the both of them indoors to continue with the conversation, “Didn’t expect this to happen at all, though,”

 

“Anyway niel, our show starts at 8 so we got to leave in 10,”

 

“Oh wow, now that you’re back from your date-,”

 

“IT WASN’T A DATE!,” both of the boys scream aloud, causing many eyes to turn and stare.

 

By instinct, the last stranger quickly swifts his arm over Jaehwan’s shoulder and covers his face with his big hands, burying it into his own slightly broad shoulders to avoid any potential fans from noticing.

 

“AWH, MINHYUN IS BEING A CUTE BOYF-,” Daniel earns a hard kick in his calve.

 

Seongwu on the other hand was just chuckling at the entire scene since the very beginning. He ends up bidding goodbye to all three of them after politely exchanging their introductions and probably also some _"oh my god"_ s and _"holy shit"_ s before they calm down from their _I-just-met-a-celebrity_ high, then squeezes Daniel’s wrist and whispers softly, “I'll see you around, okay?”. 

 

He walks away right after, as he had heard earlier that the three friends would be busy with their itineraries tonight. Without noticing, Daniel pouts while returning the wave, in hopes that they might miraculously bump into each other again.

 

He bitterly watches the doors of the lift close, smiling at Seongwu until he’s out of sight.

 

Just when he was about to turn back to his best friends, suddenly, a thought came through his mind. He immediately looks back up and uttered out loudly, 

 “Oh fuck, I forgot to get his number.”


	4. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were a little out of hand; but nevertheless, the all mighty Ong Seongwu came to the rescue.

After a long night show at the theatre, Daniel and his friends decide to head back to their accommodation to get some good night’s rest before tomorrow comes.

 

In all honesty, Daniel wasn’t even paying the slightest attention to the cultural performance that they have paid quite a sum to watch.

 

His mind was lingering else where, thinking about the possibilities of bumping into Seongwu again. If possible, just an unintentional meeting at the hotel lobby could mean a lot to him too; _at least he wouldn’t forget to get his number this time._

 

Seongwu’s assumption was actually true from the very beginning — Daniel isn’t the slightest fan of K-Dramas, nor is he interested in any K-Pop artists or anything related to celebrities.

 

Damn, even Jaehwan’s fans give him headaches from the constant need to protect him all the time; but why is it when it came to Seongwu, he didn’t mind one bit? Instead, he felt like he _needed_ to keep him safe at all costs, _willingly_.

 

Well, not that he minded a whole lot that he wishes to quit being friends with Jaehwan or something. He obviously protects him wherever and whenever his best friend needs _or need not_ his assistance. If not Minhyun, he would be the first to come for your whole existence if you were to put Jaehwan in any sorts of trouble or danger.

 

But, it’s the feeling of annoyance that isn’t quite present when it came to Seongwu. He feels happy. Contented. Relieved and somehow at ease, when he knows Seongwu is safe. In a different way than Jaehwan.

 

He knows it’s different.

 

He’s always been the one asking Minhyun on how’s he capable of dealing with Jaehwan’s fans all day long, since they’re practically together 24/7. He personally finds it annoying sometimes, especially at times when they just want to have fun, but interruptions keep getting on their way.

 

_“Gosh, just to what extent can love do to a person?”_

 

Daniel’s hypocritical thoughts were then disturbed once they finally reach their hotel.

 

“Ah- Yall can go ahead up first, I’m just gonna get uh... some... snacks,” Daniel stuttered with a hand in the pocket, and the other pointing at the nearby convenience store opposite the street.

 

“But we’re loaded with snacks upstairs,” Minhyun yawns.

 

“I- I’ll be getting some drinks too. Yall sleepy? Go ahead up, will catch up after getting them.” Jaehwan just nods without any suspicions and pulls Minhyun, who is too tired to even care about the situation, together with him as the latter clings onto his arm.

 

Daniel scoffs as he rolls his eyes at them, but ends up smiling because his best friends are just too cute to be annoyed at for long, although they’re just two tiring pricks that will never get together at this rate. Like, _god damn it just date already_. Daniel shakes his head, smiling, as he hides behind a pillar so they won’t see him staying stationery.

 

Hide? Why hide? Oh, perhaps Daniel wasn’t actually going to a convenience store. This dude’s kind of waiting for a miracle to happen.

 

“Will Seongwu hyung possibly be upstairs already?,” he checks his phone for the time which ticks 10pm.

Standing there for another 15 minutes, he mutters to himself, “Lord I suddenly feel like a sasaeng now.” Thats right when he gets up from leaning against the wall of the same pillar, hands still in his pockets and walking towards the door to enter.

 

Slowly, he lifts his head to look for the doorknob but right then and there, his jaws drop at the sight of the familiar man, who was accompanied by another person.

 

Daniel rubs his eyes to hopefully get a better vision, trying to convince himself he was sort of hallucinating; but his eyes _unfortunately_ did not fail him the first time.

 

The man he thought it was before is actually really right there, standing right in front of his eyes, having his arms linked… with a lady.

 

 _“They seem...,”_ Daniel pauses his thoughts as he sees a rather shocking situation that instinctively made him bring his hand over to cover his mouth.

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes the moment they were laid on the two that were sharing a seemingly tight and intimate hug — which wasn’t exactly what made Daniel go red and hot in this chilly night.

 

It was the unexpected kiss on the cheek the man had offered the lady right after.

 

Daniel was fuming, mad as heck like, “Does he go on doing that to just anyone and everyone?,” referring to the kiss on the cheek.

 

He sheds a tear as he pulls a hand up to his right cheek, thinking about earlier this afternoon.

 

Dashing into the lobby, both his eyes looking straight without even glancing at the said man, he went straight to the lift and presses the button to go up as many times as he could, until the lift finally arrives.

 

Before he could get into the lift unnoticed, the man spots Daniel and immediately got giggly as he runs towards him, leaving the lady behind.

 

From outside the lift, the man smiles so brightly while waving endlessly, but was only returned with an eye roll as Daniel held on to the lift for the other guests to enter.

 

The smile present on the latter’s from before slowly dies down together with his enthusiastic waves when he notices that something _isn’t right._

 

As Daniel hits the ‘ _close door_ ’ button, he takes a last _(or he thought it would be)_ glance at Seongwu before it closes completely; but, that didn’t happen.

 

A loud thud could be heard as Daniel looks up to the door that is opening once again, staring at the situation where the guests are frowning, obviously annoyed at the person who just kicked the lift door open. He watches as that person continuously bows at them as an apology.

 

That said man squeezes his way through to get beside Daniel, eyes fixed on Daniel since the beginning while the other just avoids it all.

 

 _“Great, I need to get to level 25. So we’re stopping at 7... 13, 15 and... 19. Great, just great,”_ Daniel thinks as he looks straight, still avoiding the stares, definitely feeling awkward in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

 _7th floor... 13th floor... 15th floor..._ Finally, _or not so finally - in Daniel’s POV_ , they’re left alone. The man looks- I mean, he’s never looked away since, but this time he moves to the front to face Daniel directly, who was still avoiding the eye contact.

 

Impatient, he cups Daniel’s face with both hands and immediately pulls it over to make him face him.

 

The lift is so quiet, he can hear Daniel’s heart beating fast.

 

And indeed, it is. Daniel even feels it trying to jump out his body and pierce through skin, stomach feeling like too many butterflies are filling him up; But suddenly he realised that no, he can’t feel this way. He shouldn’t. Because,

_Seongwu has another person. And he’s straight. Unlike me._

 

He pushes the hands away rather harshly and moves away, but Seongwu was quick to grab his wrist back and asked, “Hey, whats the matter?”

 

Daniel looked back with his body still facing away and shrugs, “You’re asking me? How would I know what’s going on?,”

 

“And you think _I’m_ supposed to understand what’s going on with you and your sudden behaviour towards me just like that?,” Seongwu isn’t exactly having it anymore. He’s also getting pretty annoyed at the situation by now. Clueless and feeling innocent.

 

Finally, the lift door opens to the younger’s delight. He was ready to leave and finally bury himself in bed so he can cry till his eyes fall out, but no. They were apparently still stuck at level 23 as someone walks in.

 

They both part their hands as 2 other girls enters. Standing at two opposite ends, they awkwardly wait till its finally Daniel’s floor to get out.

 

Finally and this time for real, the lift comes to Daniel’s floor and he immediately dashes out. Seongwu quickly follows by running from behind before he could disappear in sight.

 

Unable to enter his room before avoiding the situation, Seongwu manages to hold him by the arm once again, but the stronger one flings it away hardly to continue his search for the room access card.

 

Suddenly, a loud bang that Daniel suspects it to be a hit coming from the wall could be heard. Without thinking twice, Daniel quickly drops ( _literally_ ) everything in his hand, turning over and basically dives onto the floor to check on the other.

 

 _“Oh shit,”_ he whispers. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Does it hurt anywhere? I’m so sorry... I’m really sorry... What did you hit on? And did you-,”

 

Unable to finish asking the never ending questionnaire, Seongwu locks both his arms over his neck, tightening it as he rests his chin on the other’s broad shoulder.

 

“I’m okay, I really am. Now could you please talk to me? Tell me what’s wrong because I’m really clueless. Did I do anything wrong?,”

 

Daniel slowly pulls Seongwu away, and Seongwu lets him.

 

Arms still clinging onto the younger’s neck, Seongwu looks into his eyes with guilt that he isn’t aware of. Looking at him in the eye from the left to the right and over and over again, Daniel finally sighs in defeat as he looks down to the carpeted floor.

 

“Why? Why are you doing this to me? Just wh-,” the last word was muffled as he tries to hold back a sniffle, while a tear drops onto his jeans.

 

Getting up from his fallen position from before, he kneels together with the younger, panicking as he quickly cups his cheeks, caressing them softly with his thumbs as another tear comes falling.

 

“You know- It’s really hard for me to fall for another person since 3 years ago and you just really had to-,” Daniel stands up before completing his sentence and Seongwu immediately follows from behind to give him a back hug.

 

“Will you- will you please first tell me what the hell is going on here?” Seongwu pleads, desperation could be felt as he spoke.

 

“Let’s just stop all these teasings. Go back to your girl. Stop playing with my feelings and also stop deceiving her if you are with any other people,” Daniel releases Seongwu by pulling his arms away, softer than before, and proceeds to walk towards his belongings to pick them up from the ground.

 

Taking him a minute or two to finish packing them up while his tears continue to fall, he attempts to stand up again but was then stopped by a sudden grasp on the nape, pulling him in forcefully for a soft kiss on the lips. Shocked, he tries to pull away, but the older came stronger and pulls it back while pushing himself forward more.

 

Just letting him be, Daniel slowly flutters his eyes close as another teardrop comes falling down. As expected, he feels the fireworks, tingles and desire all at once as Seongwu takes the lead and deepens the kiss.

 

Daniel doesn’t quite respond to the kiss, although letting the older do as he wishes, as he thought that he shouldn’t even be doing this at all.

 

He feels at wrong in so many levels, guilt building him up slowly but definitely; and yet he still wants it. Whatever Seongwu is doing to him right now. He wants it terribly. So badly. So desperately.

 

Feeling a thumb wipe a tear off his cheek, Seongwu parts the kiss after a while, ending it after giving another soft peck on his philtrum.

 

“Daniel, I don’t know which or what _‘girl’_ exactly were you referring to but if you happened to witness what happened in the lobby just now… Boy, you got it all wrong. _Terribly wrong_ ,” Seongwu ruffles his hair softly and continues caressing his cheek once again.

 

“But I saw yo-,” Seongwu gently shushes him, disallowing him to continue.

 

“Honey, she’s my sister.”

 

Daniel frowns while still in doubts about that, “Who in the world kisses their sister that wa-,” Seongwu’s laughter once again, stops Daniel from finishing.

 

“She was waiting for her boyfriend at the lobby earlier but she only got into trouble. Someone was flirting with her, and basically harassing her by touching her thigh and dropping hints to make her to stay a night at his room. She called me up, calling me ‘baby’ and ‘honey’ and trust me, I was just as shocked as you probably were,” Seongwu chuckles before continuing.

 

“I obviously went down when she told me to, but I was only doing so so I could tease her because I thought she mispressed my number thinking it was her boyfie. But nah, she welcomed me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, so I obviously knew something was fishy; so, actor Ong activated and saved the day. That’s all!,” he finger flicked Daniel on the forehead, but immediately kisses it as soon as Daniel makes a soft “Ow..”

 

“I... see,” Daniel folds his lips inwards as he slowly glances up to Seongwu’s eyes, but he immediately turns away because of the terrible embarrassment he’s feeling.

 

Both of them break into laughter right after, then a simple 1 second long eye contact, with Seongwu teasingly trying to pull Daniel’s chin up to face him.

 

“So I see someone was jealous, ey?,” Seongwu teasingly raises a brow several times.

 

Daniel did not deny that, because he was in deed jealous as heck. He never felt this much pain before. The pain in the heart stung the moment he saw the latter linking arms with another person, which wasn’t him.

 

Suddenly, a question then pops up in his head, one that he needed an answer to, because he found it so weird that such a thing happened to him. He never ever believed in that phrase nor, if it can be called, a phenomenon. So he was curious if it was just a normal thing to happen.

 

“Have you ever fell in love at first sight?,” Daniel drops the question.

 

“No,”

 

“And, do you believe in it?”

 

A short silence fills in the air before the ends of the older’s lips raises.

“Not until today.”

 

Mirroring the older’s actions, he blurted out a soft, almost whispering but loud enough for Seongwu to hear him, “Same,”

 

The both of them smile at each other after each of their thoughts were finallyverbally acknowledged. They were just about to dive into another kiss, eyes about to close at the same time until...

 

The door right beside them flung open. “ _Wha-_ ”

 

The two clumsy men then quickly part to face on an opposite direction, ‘ _searching_ ’ the floor endlessly for ‘ _something_ ’ to possibly turn up until Daniel finally says aloud, ‘Ah, finally! I finished picking all of them!”

 

Turning to the older who obviously knew how to act this situation out with his gifted skills, “Ah! Finally, we took such a long time!,” Seongwu fakes a frown as he facepalms and hits Daniel by the shoulder softly. A small smile creeps up on Daniel’s face.

 

“What in the world are you doing-,” Jaehwan frowns as he says that, looking down at the two who were still kneeling, but he changes into a sudden sweet smile when he bows politely to Seongwu.

 

“Oh- Want to have some coffee, Seongwu-nim? Minhyun hyung is sleeping though...,” Jaehwan opens the door to welcome Seongwu in, but he kindly refuses it.

 

“Ah, no thank you, I- I should go now...,” he smiles and bows back. Exchanging a few glances with Daniel, Seongwu leaves for the lift and decides to go back down, maybe his room or lobby until...

 

“ _Oh fuck, I forgot to get his nu-_ ,”

 

“Hyung!,” Daniel screams as the lift’s about to shut and immediately does what Seongwu did before.

 

“Who says you can kick the door like I do?,” he giggles.

 

He first chuckles, “010 3094 8787,” Daniel repeats once, panting slightly.

 

“Remember, 3094, 87,” he holds onto the doors to stop them from shutting again, then leans into the lift to give a short yet lingering peck on the older’s lips, parting it slowly before clicking onto the ‘ _close door_ ’ button and gets back out while waving. A small smirk forms on the younger’s face when he sees the older’s blush come rushing in as he dropped his head down shyly. 

 

As the older finally leaves from sight, Daniel quickly holds his chest to feel his heart racing and smiles dumbly at himself, feeling his own hot cheeks with the both of his palms.

 

“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ ,” heard across the corridor from afar, made Daniel turn and look.

 

Jaehwan’s figure can be seen leaning against the door; _still_ there yes, he’s still there. And in fact, he has been watching _everything_ \- and by everything it actually really means _everything_. From the very beginning.

 

 _“The peephole’s finally a useful tool,”_ Jaehwan smirks as he thinks about what happened before.

 

Getting out of the room to lean against the wall, he slowly lets up a feet, crossing the other while shaking his head in amusement. Jaehwan smirks once again, this time to make it obvious for Daniel to see.

 

“Maknae of the group finds a boyfriend before his hyungs. And you’re dating your hyung’s favourite actor?,”

 

Daniel runs towards Jaehwan as soon as he sees him, and gives him a random and unexpected huge hug, “IM JUST A FEW MONTHS YOUNGER! STOP BEING BOASTFUL ABOUT YOUR AGE AND WE’RE NOT DAT-”

 

A loud and perhaps, strict _shush_ leaves the other’s mouth as he glances into the bedroom, glancing towards the oldest of the three.

 

“Right, you should get yours sooner than I get mine though. Yall’re getting more and more tiring than y’all should be,” Daniel looks at Minhyun who was fast asleep, making it obvious he’s referring to him.

 

Kicking on the younger’s calves, Jaehwan immediately changes the topic, “Have you finished packing?,” he makes his way back in and closes the door softly and proceeds to snuggle into Minhyun’s arms, who’s sleeping on one side of the queen-sized bed, as if that’s the most natural thing to do.

 

The cheerful smile across Daniel’s face quickly dies down. He shakes his head as he slowly walks to the single bed next to theirs.

 

Throughout his entire trip, or if possibly even his entire life, today’s probably the happiest day he’s ever experienced. He’s too happy that it was too good to be true, that he even forgot his trip’s ending tomorrow.

 

_What to do? It should be close to impossible for me to meet Seongwu in Korea. If Seongwu can’t even reveal his face in Vietnam, what more in Korea itself? Even if we manage to sneak out, what are the chances of us getting caught? When it happens, will Seongwu deny everything there and then? Will he explain and say that they’re just friends? It would be be heartbreaking… Right?_

 

_Wait…_

 

_Are we even considered as boyfriends now? Or is this just some mutual feelings we share that’s not exactly going anywhere?_

 

So many questions run through his mind in the speed of light.

 

“Hey, what’s with that long face?,” Jaehwan gets up and worriedly pats on Daniel’s shoulder as soon as he approached his bed to sit. 

 

“Are you thinking about the possibilities of you not being able to meet Seongwu when we get back to Korea? ?,” Daniel turns to Jaehwan, eyes already watery.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, are you silly? What are you thinking? You do know an idol’s life like mine is much more restricted compared to an actor’s right? If you think your relationship’s gonna turn out bad because of that, _then explain Minhyun,_ ” Jaehwan wraps his arm over Daniel’s shoulder.

 

_Right. It could turn out better right? Jaehwan’s lifestyle is shitty enough that his schedules always start early and end late. He barely even has the time for occasional family holidays, he skips almost every bros night with Minhyun and I, he’s busy even on weekends, he goes for overseas schedules more than coming home…_

 

Even after listing out so many obstacles, Minhyun & himself are still able to keep in touch so frequently with Jaehwan, so why not for Seongwu? Afterall its just the same, right? If not, even better. Since Jaehwan says an actor’s life’s more flexible compared to an idol’s. Maybe it’s worth a shot; _maybe_ Seongwu thinks the same too...

 

But wait, something else out of the entire issue comes into Daniel’s mind out of a sudden. Something that’s actually _more_ important right now.

 

“Did you just say... _‘explain Minhyun’_?,” Daniel smirks as he glances at Jaehwan.

 

“Well…” Daniel coughs a little before turning his little explanation into a dramatic scene.

 

“My explanation for your tiring relationship is that- _owww_!,” he earns himself a good kick in the ass. Jaehwan quickly shushes him in case Minhyun hears the rather embarrassing conversation.

 

“HEY, I’m here being nice trying to comfort you, and you’re putting me into this situation _again_?,” Jaehwan keeps turning back to make sure Minhyun isn’t in the slightest conscious state right now.

 

“But I mean for real this time, when are y’all gonna stop being stubborn and just fucking date already?,” Daniel asks sincerely, with no intentions of teasing.

 

“Well he’s not initiating so-,”

“Then you do it!,” Daniel interrupts.

 

Jaehwan has his mouth agape, about to defend himself in someways he thought he could until, “I was just about to ask you _‘what do you even know bout love’_ until I remembered that _someone_ just found it right here and right now, ... _Literally_.”

 

By those words, Daniel goes back to thinking about how’s it gonna be like for Seongwu and him in Korea, smile finally and slowly returning as only positivity fills his mind as of now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the little angst made this story more interesting! 
> 
> To my previous readers on Twitter:  
> I know there are quite a lot of changes and amendment to this version of my fanfic and I apologise... I've noticed a lot of grammatical errors and uninteresting parts of the story, so I promise not to rush things like I previously did again... It's rather embarrassing too! PS: I wrote the entire story in like 2 days.


	5. Meaningless Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about each other through the night- or morning, doesn't sound bad at all. If anything, it's the best.

It took Daniel about an hour or so to finish packing and due to that, it made him so damn tired. Well, packing and cleaning was never his favourite job. Usually, Minhyun would help him out ( _or help him do almost everything_ ) but sadly for Daniel, that dude’s soundly asleep now.

 

After forcing himself to pack everything up, he goes into the bathroom, ready to shower and finally get some sleep, but the distracting buzz coming from his phone brought him over to check it.

 

“Hey... Daniel?” -11:21pm

“Are you Daniel?” -11:46pm

“Sorry if I got the wrong number but... could you please reply me even if you’re not Daniel?” -12:03am

“I guess I remembered the number wrongly, sorry!” -12:34am

 

“Oh shoot,” Daniel stumbles and drops his toiletries to text the person back immediately.

 

“Hyung!” -12:45am

 

“Yah!”

“Why didn’t you reply me?”

“I thought I remembered the wrong number” -12:45am

 

“I was kind busy doing uh...”

“Actually, hyung” -12:45am

 

Daniel gulps before typing the next text, not noticing that he was kinda pouting.

 

“I’m actually leaving tomorrow” -12:46am

 

No replies. He was just standing in the bathroom, thinking and imagining how Seongwu might’ve reacted to it, since it was just the first day they’ve met and he probably thought of hanging out a little more here.

 

“Oh.”

“Uh”

“Perhaps, are you free tonight?” -12:52am

 

Daniel’s phone finally lights up.

 

“Hyung its almost 1am”

“If you meant tonight as in the next day’s 8pm...”

“My flight’s in the afternoon” -12:52am

 

“No”

“I meant like right now”

“You free at 1:30am?” -12:53am

 

Daniel checks the time. That’s about 40 minutes from now. He’s honestly really tired, but...

“Yeah.” -12:53am

 

“Meet me at the park from earlier, will you?” -12:53am

 

“Of course. See you.” -12:53am

 

“❤️” -12:53am

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Daniel’s heart flatters just by receiving the the last text. He looks into the mirror that was just in front of him and tells himself, “So, _this_ is what love makes you feel like? I guess I can confirm that now…

 

I’m really, really _am.._

in love.”

 

— — — — — — — — — — — - ...

Seongwu strides down the stairs from his sister’s room right after making sure his sister is feeling alright from what happened before, knowing she’s finally in safe hands now that her boyfriend’s back to accompany her after his short catch up session with his Vietnamese friend.

 

 _“I guess having a room all to myself is a good idea after all,”_ he thinks as he imagines his family members questioning him about his whereabouts during such an odd time in the day, _or night._

 

Walking towards the park with his camera in hand, he spots a shadow across some trees and immediately points it to its owner.

 

By the sound of the click, the latter turns to check and immediately smiles after confirming who it was behind the camera.

 

“A little deja vu, you know. This is how we met after all,” he says while staying stagnant in his place.

 

Seongwu bursts into laughter by that statement, “And that was _literally_ today.”

 

He finally walks towards the younger to take a seat on a nearby bench, “You’re early, have I kept you waiting for long?”

 

“Hmm... Honestly? Yeah, since the last text you sent me.”

 

Seongwu mouthed a “ _What_?,” as he flutters his eyes.

 

“I came down right after. Couldn’t wait to see you, I guess,” Daniel moves to sit beside him.

 

Seongwu blushingly smiles right after and lays his head onto the other’s shoulder, allowing the younger to wrap his arms around his shoulder and lean his head on the his own. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being with me, and for loving me.”

 

“I’m more than sure that there are many other people who’d love to be with you, and would love to love you too. For example, your fans.”

 

“No. Thats not what I meant,” Seongwu sits up and looks at Daniel in the eye,

 

“I don’t think anyone has ever loved me before actor Ong existed, and no one from today who sees me as a stranger ever takes interest into me too. But you,”

 

As if an immediate effect, Daniel's grin slowly grows as the latter goes on. He caresses the older’s hair, “I’ve never been so sure, even though it means just a day- or less,” Daniel shifts his stare to the older's pitch black eyes.

 

“I’ll love you, and only you. The you of who _you_ truly are. I don’t care about your fame nor your career. Although I want all of you, the one I dear for most is the Ong Seongwu you truly are off-cam, but I will forever support the actor Ong that you’ll always be. I’ll be the shadow of actor Ong, starting from today onwards,”

 

Daniel leans to kiss the latter on the forehead, and proceeded to lean down for the lips right after.

 

Pulling the latter by the nape, they slowly dive into a kiss, not rushing anything at all, this time with Daniel initiating it.

 

Seongwu first lets the other kiss him without responding, but slowly a smile forms in between the kiss.

 

He slowly opens his mouth to accept it and kisses back. However, Daniel’s eyes still remain open throughout, while Seongwu’s fluttered close since the beginning.

 

 _“I wish to admire your face before tomorrow comes...,”_ Daniel thought.

 

After a while, to deepen the kiss, Daniel finally decides to close his eyes to give his full attention to the moment. Maybe he should choose to seize the moment before god knows what will even happen to them next.

 

However, Seongwu was the one who broke it suddenly.

 

“Will you... promise me not to feel burdened by my fame?,” Daniel was taken aback by the question.

 

“But... I’m not even aware of your fame...,” Daniel honestly replies.

 

“You don’t have to. You’ll just have to promise me beforehand,” Seongwu pulls out his pinky.

 

Confused for a moment, he returns his pinky anyway, “Of course I will. I promise,” 

 

“Promise me... You won’t leave me and say that _‘it’s for my good’._  An excuse like this isn’t allowed. I don’t want to lose you this way  _too_ ,” Seongwu hugs Daniel by the neck tightly, seemingly choking up on his own sniffles as Daniel notices a little of them escaping. This is making Daniel curious of what has he been through before this.

 

“Not unless you stop loving me, then... You can leave me. But only for that reason. And tell it to me truthfully. Only at that time, if this ever happens- then... _I’ll let you go,_ ” Seongwu shifts his head to drown his own face into the crook of the younger's neck.

 

Extremely confused by the sudden request, Daniel pushes Seongwu away and breaks the hug, “Excuse me?,” he flicks a finger on Seongwu’s forehead and kisses it immediately while squishing his face.

 

“Stop copying me!”

 

“You should stop saying nonsense first! It’s barely one whole day and you’re already saying things like this...” He releases his grip on the older's cheeks.

 

“But I mean it... Please just tell me if you ever stop loving me, and don’t leave me for dumb reasons... Please,” Seongwu pleads, eyes turning into a gaze that Daniel knows this is serious and important.

 

Seongwu unknowingly pouts, making Daniel mirror his actions. He cups the older’s cheeks, and pulls the dropped head up.

 

“C'mon. Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure there's a scar and you're afraid of its repetition. There's an ex who dumped you?,”

 

After Seongwu nodded, “For what reason?,”

 

He sighs, “This happened about 4 years ago. And I hadn’t been able to fall in love again since then,” Daniel caresses his cheeks as he stories him about his failed relationship.

 

“We’ve dated for about a year or two before my debut. We were really close and we really loved each other a lot, but right after my debut drama release, my fame became too overwhelming for him that it made him insecure. He also became wary of my ‘ _activities_ ’ with other girls. Or in other words, he basically lost trust in me,” Seongwu explained.

 

“He said that everything he did was for my own good, I say bullshit. He just doesn’t trust me enough. He thinks I've cheated on him for chicks when he clearly knows my sexuality more than anyone does. Did he think I lied about that too?,” Seongwu tears up a little.

 

Daniel smiles as he looks into Seongwu’s eyes lovingly, “I will make sure that he regrets his decision,”

 

“I'm sure you will," he smiles as a response while taking his hand in his. "Enough of me now. What about you?,” Daniel raises his eyebrows as a response.

 

“You mentioned something about a 3 years ago _thing_ ,” he pauses after seeing a puzzled and shocked look drawn over the younger’s face.

 

“Guess you were too busy being jealous of _my sister_ that you forgot you even said that out loud,” Seongwu cheekily smiles as he teases.

 

“Hey! I was really upset okay!,” Daniel adorably crosses his arms like a child who's just got teased for crying over a fallen ice cream as he pouts. Seongwu mockingly pouts together, and nods exaggeratedly at the poor boy.

 

“Oh no, our baby’s upset- Wait no. _My_ baby’s upset,” he mocks once again, patting the younger's head as if he's really a soft and fragile baby.

 

Soon, laughter from both the men spread out the air, not seeming like it’d stop anytime soon, but once it dies off slowly, Seongwu suddenly gives out a genuine smile and asks,

 

“So who broke my baby’s heart?,” he softly uses the back of his palm to softly caress the younger’s cheeks

 

“Nah, actually it isn’t anything much. Just the cliché cheating-on-your-partner story,” Seongwu already looks disgusted just by that minimal content.

 

“He wasn’t even gay to begin with, he turned out to be completely straight. He was just toying with my genuine feelingsfor his own sexuality experiment. He wasn’t sure whether he was a bi or straight,” Seongwu instantly frowns in disgust by that.

 

“Yeah, I dated that type of guy." he nods, as if he understands the expression written over Seongwu's face. "Well, it all ended one day when I caught him making out with a girl in our shared apartment after a long day in uni. And nope, he wasn’t drunk. He was completely sober, not even a drinker to begin with. He just came up to me and say ‘ _Oh hey you’re back. Uh, probs about time to tell you this but I’m kinda straight,'_  then shuts the door leaving me outdoors for the entire night, and it was freaking winter. Busy being nasty to keep warm, I suppose,” Daniel awkwardly plays with the strings from his hoodie.

 

“How the fuck did you even fall for a guy like that is the actual real question here,” Seongwu’s frown never left.

"Like, how did you even manage to meet such a dickhead?” he asks while shaking his head.

 

“Those aren’t important anymore. Because I have you now, and that’s what matters,” Daniel smiles at Seongwu dearly, a light pink creeping up the older’s cheeks.

 

As the night goes on while they talk about their lives or just anything at all, soon dawn came. They were still engrossed with their conversations, chatting away as if they’ve already known each other for decades. Or rather, they’ve been talking bout the decades they haven’t known about each other yet.

 

“Oh good lord, it’s almost 6am, sun’s about to rise and we didn’t even sleep a wink,” Seongwu looks at his watch.

 

“Interested to watch sunrise? I know of the perfect place where,” after a slight nod and smile as a response, Daniel pulls the older to a very familiar place, according to Seongwu’s memory.

 

Sitting down on an extended bridge that leads to a deeper part of the sea, they rock their legs while waiting for the sun to rise.

 

As Seongwu was busy taking photos of the sunrise and scenery, Daniel just sits and stares at Seongwu the entire time as he leans back, resting his weight onto his strong arms.

 

“Hey, you do know that I can sense you staring at me, right?” Seongwu says, eye still into the peephole, concentrating to snap a picture.

 

Still staring, if not even more intensely, “That's right, and that's because you’re the only scenery I'd ever admire. The only sun existing in my world,”

 

“That is so cheesy!,” he pushes Daniel in the arm, cringing hardly. “But I’m not complaining though,” he smiles back.

 

“Of course you aren’t. At least, you better not. You kinda gotta live with it, forever,” Daniel chuckles right after he did the cheesiest wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 3 days wait! You may think this is the last chapter, but... Nope! It isn't and I hope you'll anticipate for the final chapter soon!


	6. All Left in Da Nang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's recent behaviour only makes Seongwu paranoid and stressed out. It seems like Daniel doesn't feel the same way as Seongwu does anymore and it frustrates the latter. Will their love last till they're both back in Korea?

As the day officially starts, Daniel gets up from his seat and offers Seongwu a hand. Gladly accepting it, he gets up, but doesn’t let go after. Hand in hand, he leads the younger to the direction back to their accommodation.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Seongwu asks.

 

“I was, since 1am actually,”

 

“Then why didn’t you say so?” Seongwu looks taken aback.

 

“Because I’d rather see you in reality than in my dreams,” he boldly smirks.

 

Usually, Seongwu would cringe hardly whenever this sort of thing happens between his sister and her boyfriend. Hence, a dreadful hypocrisy could still be felt deep inside, even though the enjoyment he’s experiencing right now is indescribably satisfying.

 

Scrunching his nose, he sniffs a little as he tries to cover the already too obvious smile that’s creeping up his face. He swings his hand that’s intertwined with the other’s, making it obvious to Daniel on how much he loved that mere statement.

 

“Why are you bringing me up?,”

 

“You said you’ve been sleepy since 1am,”

 

“... Uh huh, so?,”

 

“So you need some sleep!,”

 

 _Ding!_ The lift stops at a floor which isn’t where Daniel’s room is located at. Still confused, he lets the older lead the way to wherever he wishes to.

 

Unlocking the door with an access card, Seongwu smiles assuringly to welcome the younger in.

 

Their hands had never separated since, as if the key to that specific lock doesn’t even exist. They left their bags on the floor and dived into the big big bed.

 

“AAAA,” Seongwu screams into the pillow.

 

“The bed felt so empty before this,” he turns his head to look at Daniel who is lying next him.

 

“And it will too tomorrow,” Seongwu’s smile fades slowly.

 

Kissing him on the forehead, Daniel strokes the older’s cheeks as he smiles assuringly, “But it won’t by the end of your trip, right?”

 

Without saying a word, Seongwu leans forward to hug him as he snuggles into the big builded body of the latter’s, diving into his embrace.

 

“I’ll be missing you for another 5 days, but you’ll be there at the airport for me then right?,” Daniel nods as he chuckles a little.

 

Humming a soft lullaby while patting the older to sleep, Daniel felt like he was tugging a big baby to bed. However, he didn’t hate that. In fact, he loves it. He always wanted to be the manlier one in a relationship. He loves when the other makes him want to protect; a man who’s cuter rather than manlier; a man that’s soft and shy.He felt like Seongwu was just a dream come true, as if god had granted him a man of his literal ideal type.

 

He stops humming once he heard a soft snore coming from the older. He couldn’t help but to coo at Seongwu, and proceeds to tighten the hug. Just like that, they cuddle to sleep for the next few hours without moving a single inch.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

Eyes fluttering, the bright sun disturbed the sweet sleep Seongwu was enjoying, making him grunt in annoyance. Bringing his blanket back up to cover his head, he tries to continue sleeping until suddenly,

 

“DANIEL?,” his eyes widen as he got up, nervously patting the empty side of the bed as if Daniel would be anywhere underneath the sheets. He panicked and panicked, checking the toilet, then the cabinet _as if he would be in there,_  and the last resort — he grabs his phone to start dialling in “011-“

 

_Beep beep- beep beep beep beeeeep_

 

The door unlocks, making Seongwu turn around immediately.

 

The man behind the door attempts to close the door slowly and softly, not knowing Seongwu has awaken. Unexpectedly, he was welcomed with a huge hug as the latter runs towards and jumps onto him, locking his legs onto the younger’s hips tightly.

 

“I thought you were gone!,” Seongwu strangles the younger by hugging him too tightly by the neck.

 

Daniel softly laughs before responding, “I was just in my room getting ready! My flight is today, remember? I _am_ actually gonna leave right now...,” Daniel pulls the older away to see him in the eye.

 

“Right now...?” Seongwu pouts as he pulls Daniel in for another hug.

 

“Baby... You’re gonna see me again in a week’s time!”

 

“But... But- I’ll miss you!” Seongwu quickly pecks his entire face and pulls him in tightly for another hug.

 

“Oh god, you’re really a huge ass baby. Stop being a koala bear and come down! I’m gonna make you some food,” Daniel holds up a hand with a bag filled with groceries in it, while the other was supporting Seongwu’s butt from falling.

 

“Get down now. Chop chop!” He taps onto Seongwu butt three times before the older finally lets go, unwillingly.

 

“I- I am hungry, so...”

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

It’s finally time to go now, and Seongwu has already started wishing for the day he returns to come quickly.

 

Reaching the airport, Daniel and his two other friends went to the check in counter with their hands filled with luggages. Fortunately, Jaehwan’s fans that were waiting by the side were civilised enough to not interfere their private time, allowing the three to smoothly complete their process before boarding.

 

Seongwu wasn't there to send him off, as Daniel didn’t want him to be caught into any trouble. Well, that was a tough job though.

 

Throughout lunch, Daniel was just trying hard to persuade Seongwu to not leave the hotel just to send him off. It was a pretty dangerous move for him, a celebrity to send off his boyfriend who also has a celebrity friend with him like that.

 

“Bad idea, bad idea,” Daniel exclaims.

“But-“, “No buts!”, Daniel cuts him off.

 

“No way I’m putting any risk to your career. Just stay here and in 5 days time, you’ll get to see this gorgeous face for as long as you wish,” Daniel boldly winks at the older, causing him to chuckle.

 

Seongwu sighs deeply. _Fine_ , he told himself. _We’ll meet again in just another few days anyway. A few days of anticipation wouldn’t kill,,, right?_

 

Hell nah, these 5 days was just dreadful. He‘s always busy checking his phone for any signs of Daniel that even his family suspected something was off. Although Seongwu lied to assure them he was just expecting calls from Fantagio, his sister obviously did not buy that. No one knows him better than his own sister; but she did not bother asking.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

5...4...3.....2..... ... ... 1!

“D-Day~,” Seongwu happily packs his bag while his sister lays in his bed with a mask pack on.

 

“Dude, you’ve been anticipating to go home since like what, day 1. Why?” she pats the mask pack on her cheeks while she stares into the ceiling.

 

“I- I’m just... feeling homesick. Yeah,”

 

“Dude, no one gets homesick on like their fucking first day away.”

 

“Well, I do!”

 

“No you NEVER did,” there was a short pause.

“Are you possibly seeing someone?” she sits up to look at her brother, brows raising in curiosity.

 

Suddenly, a moment of silence fills in the air, making it more suspicious. Taking way too long for just a simple _yes or no_ answer, his sister ends up smirking while Seongwu’s brows slowly raises in denial.

 

“NO! I’m not! and why would you say that?”

 

“You’ve been texting a lot lately. You dont usually do that.”

 

“I’ve just... I’ve just been talking to Sungwoon bout our trip!”

 

“Yeah sure, smiling and going all red at Woonie’s texts.”

 

“Hey, I don’t!”

 

“You do.”

 

Another moment of silence fills in until his sister decides to leave his room. “Guess I’m off. My fiancé’s waiting for me.”

 

“Ya ya just leave already... WAIT. Wait wha-“, Seongwu blinks in confusion.

 

“ _fiancé_?” he turns and stares at his sister in genuine curiosity and shock.

 

His sister flexes a shiny object into his face. He grabs her hand and stares at the 10 carat diamond for a really long time, almost fainting from a shock.

 

“You’re the first to know, so keep the secret for some fun later,” she takes her hand back and caresses her fourth finger.

 

“To attend _my_ wedding, you’ll first need to bring that man of yours home. It’s a give and take,” she scoffs and shrugs her way out smirking.

 

Seongwu’s sister practically knows everything about him. Being gay wasn’t exactly a secret as he never denies it, but neither does he reveal it unless someone asks him. His sister has always been supportive of his sexuality, as she thinks that her brother’s happiness is what’s most important.

 

“See ya tomorrow morning. Oh yeah, and congrats! You’re finally going home,” she pats his shoulder and smirks suspiciously.

 

“Just don’t end up dating Sungwoon, he may plan a murder with all the connections he has when you decide to dump him!” she teases once more.

 

Ignoring her, Seongwu continues to pack hurriedly so he can finally sleep. He thinks morning would come faster that way.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — - ...

It’s finally 12pm in South Korea and there are already many fans waiting for the Ong Seongwu they’ve been missing for the past few days. Although he had a peaceful take off to Vietnam, people soon found out his location and waited for his arrival for the past few days. Some of the fans even went to the extent of putting up a night or two in the airport.

 

Finally getting into an assigned driver’s car, Seongwu honestly feels a little disappointed that Daniel _really_ listened to what he told him to do without him needing to even try hard.

 

**_[flashblack]_ **

“Daniel, you do know that you don’t have to come over tomorrow right?”

 

“What do you mean hyung?”

 

“... I meant the airport,”

 

“Oh, you’re coming back tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I am...” a little disappointment could be heard from Seongwu’s response.

 

“ _Was I the only one anticipating to get home as soon as possible_?” was what went through his mind.

 

“Okay then, I’ll just wait for your text when you reach home. Ah hyung, I got to go now, Jaehwan’s screaming for me. Let’s call tomorrow when you’re finally settled back home, okay? Bye!” Daniel ends the phone call hurriedly.

 

"Wait, Daniel- Daniel!" He heard the call getting cut right after.

 

Seongwu felt his heart ache a little by the younger’s sudden behavior towards him. He decided to brush it off by telling himself that Daniel’s just too busy to remember the dates properly. “ _Yeah, thats it. That must be the reason why...”_ Seongwu reminds himself from time to time. _“Daniel still cares for me, of course he does.”_

**_[end of flashback]_ **

 

Thinking about the phone call again makes him shed a tear. He felt like, maybe Daniel left all of the feelings behind in Da Nang. _Maybe, everything was only meant to happen there and then. Maybe, this is reality and reality is where you’ll forever be on your own._ The slippery slope fallacy then comes creeping in. Seongwu just keeps on thinking of a worse to the worst scenario of his life without Daniel. He finally thinks that he’d even die alone if Daniel fails to reciprocate his genuine feelings towards him. A teardrop falls and his sister notices.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” she whispers while nudging- him by the shoulder.

 

He quickly wipes it off and pretends that nothing happened, making his sister worried but she knew that keeping quiet would be the best for now.

 

The journey home was intensely silent, as his parents were sound asleep while the two siblings were just awkward in the car.

 

Upon arrival, Seongwu lazily unloads his luggages from the car as his sister wakes their parents up and lead them into their home to finally get some rest from all the tiring procedures in the airport.

 

Seongwu was obviously not in the mood for anything right now. He simply just hands in a 30,000 krw to the driver without thinking twice and walks back in.

 

“Hey, wait! Your change!” the driver screams for Seongwu, rushingly getting down from the car.

 

“Just keep the change!” Seongwu screams without turning back. Geez, Seongwu just wants to lay in bed as soon as possible to sleep his sadness and worries away. _“Everyone, just go and leave me alone_ ,” Seongwu sighs under his breath.

 

The driver suddenly holds Seongwu by the arm and say “You can’t not take the change. Here,” making Seongwu even more annoyed right now.

 

“I said, just KEEP, THE CHANGE!” he practically snaps right there and then. Suddenly, he just falls onto the floor and breaks down into tears.

 

 _“Aahh, why am I like this? Why is everything going wrong today, oh god this is humiliating!”_   Seongwu shuts his eyes close and grabs his hair in fists while squatting. He felt everything crumbling down, everything is going wrong, nothing is actually right. 

 

“Yah yah yah!” the driver suddenly squats together with him and softly cups his cheeks to tilt it up. Confused with the random action from the mere stranger, Seongwu slowly opens his eyes to look at the driver to say “ _What are you doing?_ ” but before he could even say a word, his eyes shines as the remaining tears came rolling down to empty his eyes.

 

He takes a quick peep on the face that was slightly covered by the baseball cap the other was wearing, a careful sneaky peep - _just in case he's seeing things wrongly_ , but...“Yah! Kang Daniel!” Seongwu hits the younger over, making him stumble and fall.

He's right. He  _wasn't_ seeing things, after all.

 

The younger only chuckles and gets back up to cup his face once again. “Yah, why are you crying?! Why were you so not in the mood the entire journey?? Who bullied my baby boy, tell me and I’ll fight him!!” Daniel stood up as he puffs up his muscles and puckers his lips while frowning to lighten up the mood.

 

Seongwu gets up and hits the younger by the arm once again. “Then go fight yourself! I hate you!” Seongwu turns to the entrance of his home, to only get pulled back once again.

 

“Wait, why me???” Daniel asks while leading the older to his car again.

 

“But... I prepared a lot for you...” he says as he opens the door to the front seat.

 

Bringing out a small box from the car, he slowly walks towards Seongwu and giggles by himself.

 

“This may sound dumb as fuck but...” Seongwu takes it and opens the box. Even though he doesn’t know whats gonna happen next, he’s already smiling from eye to eye no matter what it’ll turn out to be.

 

“A... key?”, Daniel nods at the older.

 

“I told you its dumb... Ugh, let me just say it. It’s the key to your room. I locked it so... just go up and unlock it.”

 

“WHAT???” Seongwu practically laughs out loud at this point. Wiping away his tears from before, he slowly walks into his home and to his room, with Daniel following from behind, filled with anticipation. Seongwu scoffs, _“How did he know I love surprises_?” he smiles from eye to eye.

 

Unlocking the door, Daniel quickly blindfolds the older by using his hands and led him to the corner of the room. Removing it, he whispers a “ _jjajjan~_ ”

 

Seongwu blinks endlessly as his lips curves up even more now.

 

Daniel had decorated Seongwu’s room with gorgeously taken candids of Seongwu back in DaNang, which Seongwu never even noticed back during the trip. “I thought I was the one who was taking the most photos!”

 

Daniel laughs as he says “Hah, you should’ve known when I told you that you’re my scenery, remember?” he boldly winks at the older.

 

Not only were there pictures of him, but also selcas of them printed in polaroids, nicely decorated across the room aesthetically with pretty decorations accompanied by it.

 

“Were you disappointed by the phone call we had yesterday?” Daniel walks over to back hug the older, laying his chin on the older’s shoulder as they admire the photos together.

 

“Very much,” he responded while leaning against the younger’s head in comfort.

 

Tilting his head to look at Seongwu’s face, Daniel smiles, “You’re the easiest to surprise.” He tightens his grip on Seongwu’s waist.

 

Looking back at the younger, “And you’re the best at the most random surprises.”

 

Looking into each other’s eyes for a while, mainly just to admire one another’s features for one whole minute, they slowly flutter their eyes close as if it was all planned.

 

Daniel leans forward to meet the older’s lips with his own, while Seongwu lets him be. They smile in their kiss and Daniel slowly turns Seongwu around to face him properly.

 

“I missed you,”

 

“No, I missed you more.”

 

Smiling at each other while locking eyes,they slowly dive into another kiss. This time, deepening the kiss, as if they’ve been longing for each other for a long time; as if for an eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of my very first fic! Thank you so much for reading it up till the end and I would like to apologise for the super delayed update even though its already the last! I really hope you enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> Please leave some comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate all my readers, so if you're interested to make friends... Do dm me on Twitter (@ongnielaus) ^^


End file.
